FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Kitty-Tastrophe
Here is the official review by FPGOutlaw of the first episode of PAW Patrol called "Pups and the Kitty-Tastrophe", which aired on August 12, 2013 in the US. Review Title Card: Has Rubble on it with his usual background. Analysis: Nothing special. Scene 1: The scene starts with a crab walking a long the beach. Rubble is then seen spinning around, and he’s gonna be throwing a frisbee. Chase jumps up to catch it, but misses, lands on a volleyball, and falls into an umbrella. He then says “told you I got it”. Great delivery of that line. A little squeaking noise is heard, and Rubble thinks it was Chase’s tail that was saying ow. Chase says it wasn’t him, but it was coming from the Bay. A kitten is then seen floating out to the deep water on a toy boat. They then run up to the bridge, to get a better look, and they both decide to find Ryder and the rest of the pups to try and help. Analysis: ***, This was a great scene to start the entire series with. It was a great way to chomp up the characters’ introductions, so they are not all introduced at once. The whole scene, people were probably wondering where the others were, and that’s a good thing, especially since the next scene introduces the other 4 pups. Scene 2: The scene starts with Skye jump-roping (with the assistance of Rocky and Zuma). As she is jump-roping, she sings: “A. I am an aardvark. I come from Alabama, where I sell ant farms!” Obviously, everything started with the letter “a”. Marshall then goes: “B. I am a Baboon. I come from...”, he then trips on the jumprope, and falls, with his legs tied by the rope. All the pups laugh. Analysis: **1/4, I could have used a little more character development, but it was fine. The only character development we really saw was Marshall’s silly-ness, which I was semi-Ok with in this scene. Rocky and Zuma had no lines in this scene, hopefully they get their time to shine in this opening episode. Scene 3: The scene starts with Ryder kicking a soccerball in the air. Good character development to tell us that he’s athletic. Rubble and Chase show up, and assess the situation to Ryder. Ryder says (for the first time) “No job is too big, no pup is too small!” As all their pup tags go off, Zuma and Rocky are trying to get Marshall unstuck, but as they are called, they start to just leave Marshall there. Marshall says he needs help, and Skye frees him. Analysis: *3/4, This scene didn’t make sense to me. There was some character development for Ryder, but other than that, this scene was a joke. Why were Zuma and Rocky trying to free Marshall if Skye could just do it as easily as she did? Scene 4: Zuma, Rocky, Skye, and then Marshall, who runs into the elevator, and runs up the walls, and falls down to the ground, enter the elevator. As Marshall is done falling, he says “Made it”. I actually like that line. Analysis: 1/4*, Well, they could have gave Marshall a better elevator crash for the first episode, but whatever. Lookout: Zuma and Skye are called to help rescue the kitten. Scene 5: Skye helps Ryder and Zuma locate the kitten. Ryder points her out, and Zuma and him rush over to the kitten. Ryder assures the kitten that everything will be OK, and picks up the toyboat out of the water. As Zuma says “it’s so cute” (By the way, that is one of the best line deliveries in this show’s history), the kitten hisses at him, and jumps on his head, and kicks him out of his hovercraft. “Don’t touch that kitty, the hovercraft might...take off,” Zuma says as the kitten starts to drive the hovercraft. Ryder and Skye go on a goose-chase for the kitten. As she drives right towards them, Ryder tells Zuma to get ready to drive, as he jumps on the hovercraft, shuts it off, and takes the kitten out of the driver’s seat. “Don’t worry kitty, everything is gonna be alright. You’re all better,” Ryder says as he tells the kitty that they will get her back to dry land. Analysis: ***, There is Zuma’s character development for you. This scene really paved the way for the rest of the show, as bits of this scene were always shown in commercials for the show. Alex Thorne (Zuma’s voiceactor) is perfect for Zuma’s role, and he showed that is true in this scene. Scene 6: Katie is seen grooming Cali, and Rubble shows up, with the kitten they just rescued. Katie asks where she came from, and Rubble explains what happened. Rubble says the kitten needs a bath, and Katie says she will offer help, as kittens are hard to bathe. As Rubble offers the kitten a bath, she doesn’t go into the water, and starts to wreck havoc around Katie’s. Ryder is then called, by Rocky, who has found a girl who has lost a kitten named “Precious”. Ryder puts 2-and-2 together to realize that the kitten they rescued it Precious, and she is seen skateboarding past Ryder as he realizes that. She skateboards past Mr. Porters, who is carrying a big cake. He manages to keep the cake steady as the kitten skateboards underneath him, but walks into his truck, making a piece of the cake spill right on his head. Rubble, Ryder, and Chase are looking for Precious. Rubble suggests Chase’s “super-sniffer”. Chase says, “I need something with her scent on it”. I love the delivery of that line! Rubble gives Chase her ribbon, and Chase starts his hunt, sneezing all the way. They soon find Rubble’s skateboard, and Chase stands on it, and says he knows that Precious was on it. “Great sniffing Chase!” Ryder says. As Chase thanks him, he sneezes, and the skateboard moves backwards, and Chase crashes into a curb. He then notices Precious, who is at the bell area of City Hall. Ryder calls Marshall, and says he needs his fire truck. Analysis: ***3/4, I’m going really tough on these scene ratings today. This was a great scene, and some good showings of Chase. Rubble was good in this scene too. A long scene, but it never dragged, which is always a good thing. Scene 7: Marshall shows up to City Hall, and puts his ladder up. Ryder tells him to be careful. As Precious slips on the rope she jumped onto (the one that rings the bell), she jumps on Marshall, landing on his face, and causes the ladder to spin around in circles. Rocky and the little girl show up. Marshall turns around on the ladder, and hits every rung on his way down, and is caught by Ryder. Precious falls, lands on Marshall’s stomach, and bounces right into the owner’s arms. Precious says the kitten (rhetorically, of coarse) that she needs to “thank all the brave pups that saved you, and you too (referring to Ryder). You’re all heroes!” Ryder thanks her, and gives his line “Whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help!” Also to note, when Rubble was giving the ribbon back to the little girl, he was tearing up. That’s more character development. Analysis: ****, I will always remember this scene. It really paved it’s way for the rest of the show from this point. Precious’ owner had a great line, and it really meant something. Rubble’s character development was great. Marshall fell down his ladder for the first time, so that could count as development too I guess. Scene 8: Ryder tells the pups they were good, and they deserve treats. Rocky and Zuma start the jump-rope, and Skye starts first, flipping to get her treat. The Chase enters to get his, then Rubble, and Marshall, who gets tied up in the jump-rope when jumping up for his treat. Everyone laughs as Marshall is tied up to end the scene. Analysis: *3/4, Like we didn’t see that coming. These end scenes are usually corny, so I won’t get into it. Final Analysis It gets a 5 out of 10 The episode had decent character development, and had a good story arch. It was a little sad that all the pups didn't get showcased, but whatever, there's many more episodes to do that in. Some good lines from Precious' Owner, Zuma, and Chase really helped the episode in my opinion. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - Had the most character development in my opinion, and gave a few good lines. 2. Precious - Obviously, spent more time in the episode than half the main characters did. 3. Rubble - The first character on the show (not counting the crab). Stats Season 1 High: Pups and the Kitty Tastrophe (5) Season 1 Low: Pups and the Kitty Tastrophe (5) Season 1 Average: 5 First Responders List Here is where I'll list each character by the amount of times they have been first called on missions. 1st Place (Tie): Zuma (1) 1st Place (Tie): Skye (1) 2nd Place (Tie): Marshall (0) 2nd Place (Tie): Rubble (0) 2nd Place (Tie): Chase (0) 2nd Place (Tie): Rocky (0) Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:FPG Studios Category:Episode